sataniccrusadersproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Embracing Darkness
The Princess Commander: Embracing Darkness is a story written by Mina A. based on Season 2 of the CW show, The 100 which premiered on FanFiction on April 24, 2016 and concluded on May 15, 2016. It is the sequel to The Princess Commander. Synopsis Opening Monologue "Would you sacrifice freedom for survival?" I've survived a war with the Grounders and near death, only to find myself stuck inside a fortress with no way of escape. Out of the 100 of us delinquents sent to Earth, 48 of us remain. Sure, Mount Weather was our intended destination, but everything about this place seems a little to good to be true. I shouldn't be complaining, after all, their medical staff saved my life and the lives of my sister and friends. However, five of my friends and the man I love, are still out there somewhere. As I soon fear this place isn't all it's cracked up to be, I find myself at a fork in the road; leave with my sister and find help or stay with my people and protect them until help arrives. Either way you look at it, I have to step up once again. Only this time, I can't be afraid of the decisions I have to make. I have to be stronger and harder. I just may have to embrace the darkness that comes with being the Princess Commander. Summary The second installment picks up with the group still scattered and desperate to be reunited. As members of The 100 and new arrivals from the Ark stake out their place in a dangerous and beautiful new world, they are confronted with the physical peril and moral dilemmas that come with reforging society. What kind of life will they build? And what will it cost them? This new quest will challenge them more than anything that’s come before. Hearts will be broken. Lives will be lost. Heroes will be born. Cast * Claire Holt as Rayleigh "Ray" Griffin: The main character and narrator of this story, known by her people now as the Princess Commander. Where we left her off, she was being operated on by a medical team, and flat lined during her operation. Yet, somehow, her heart began to beat again after Time of Death was called. Over the course of this next installment, she will fully understand what being the Princess Commander means, and what it entails. She'll come to realize this with the help of an unlikely ally. * Eliza Taylor as Clarke Griffin: Rayleigh's younger sister and main character. She, along with 47 others from the drop ship site were taken and she awoke in a white room. Right off she doesn't trust the people inside Mount Weather, which leads her to a dangerous discovery. One difficult decision made by her sister sends Clarke down a path that will ultimately change her. * Bob Morely as Bellamy Blake: As one of the six remaining survivors not taken by the Mountain Men, he gathers the remaining survivors together and regroups with survivors from the Ark. His mind always flashes back to that night, and Rayleigh's last words keep him going. He puts his life on the line to sneak inside Mount Weather to rescue the rest of his people and the girl he loves. * Paige Turco as Dr. Abigail Griffin: Rayleigh and Clarke's mother, thought to have been killed in the Exodus ship crash, returns to Earth with one goal; find her daughters. When she reunites with one but not the other, she aids in forming an alliance with former enemies of the 100, all in the name to find her other daughter. However, she soon realizes that they're not her little girls anymore, but leaders in their own rights. * Thomas McDonell as Finn Collins: One of the six remaining survivors not taken by the Mountain Men, he regroups with Bellamy and the rest with one goal in mind; rescue Clarke at any cost. A goal with fatal consequences. * Marie Avgeropoulos as Octavia Blake: One of the six remaining survivors not taken by the Mountain Men, all because she made a heart-wrenching choice to leave her brother behind and go with Lincoln. She finds her inner strength and fights alongside the Grounders to free her friends from the Mountain, a step that will open her eyes to who she really is. * Christopher Larkin as Monty Green: He's been inside Mount Weather since before the Grounders attacked, safe and sound. After Clarke is revealed to have left and Rayleigh being imprisoned in an un-monitored wing, he soon realizes that the safe fortress isn't all it appears, and is the first to suggest trying to escape. Along the way, he discovers the truth and helps the Princess Commander take down the mountain from the inside. * Devon Bostick as Jasper Jordan: Seemingly enjoying his new life inside Mount Weather, he dismisses all theories from his friends. He forms a strong bond with Maya Vie and would do anything to save her, even risk his own life. When the truth comes out, he stands with his friends and the rebellion, which will ultimately cost him everything. * Lindsey Morgan as Raven Reyes: Her fate left unknown, she's found and tended to by Abby, who fulfills the promise Rayleigh had made to her. Putting her brain to work, she helps aid Rayleigh and Bellamy as they work to take out Mount Weather from the inside. A feat only she could accomplish. * Amber Heard as Zasha: The second to Commander Lexa, as well as her 'adoptive' younger sister. Held prisoner inside Mount Weather for months after her scouting party was attacked, she befriends Rayleigh when she's thrown into the room beside hers; a barred window their only form of communication. After witnessing Rayleigh's spirit be broken, she aids her in realizing what being the Princess Commander truly means. She helps her embrace her title, and the strength the burden what comes with it. * Alycia Debnam-Carey as Lexa: The Commander of the 12 clans and the reason they formed an alliance with the Sky People to fight against Mount Weather. She's a strong and ruthless commander, ruling with her head, believing love to be a weakness. However, when it comes to Clarke and her choices, Lexa appears to listen and take note, even believing that those are better options. * Ricky Whittle as Lincoln: A once enemy turned ally, and the main reason Octavia survived the war and was not taken by the Mountain Men. However, after saving Octavia's life at the expense of his own, he's taken by Reapers and is experiments on, which eventually awakens a darkness in him he wishes he never had. * Lilly Collins as Cassandra "Cassie" Emerson: A young RN on Mount Weather's medical staff and the one who assisted Dr. Tsing in saving Rayleigh's life. She befriends Rayleigh rather quickly, making her a necklace in place of the one she lost. When the real truth about Mount Weather comes out, she sides with the rebellion and aids Rayleigh and Bellamy in taking it down from the inside. Along this way, she reunites Rayleigh with someone she thought she'd lost a long time ago. * Eve Harlow as Maya Vie: A young girl living inside Mount Weather who instantly befriends Jasper. She tries to quell any doubt about the facility, but later learns the truth. She helps protect the 48 remaining delinquents, which costs her something in the end. Body Count Episodes Category:CyberChick135 Fanfiction Category:The Princess Commander series Category:Mina's Stories Category:The 100 Fanfiction